The Moment I Saw You Cry
by Mayday Parker
Summary: Songfic to Cry by Mandy Moore. Richard Grayson morns about his past. Is anyone brave or crazy enough to try to help him? Pairings: RobStar


Written for the Robin and Starfire Shrine!  
This is another of my pointless oneshots. I was listening to music with my best friends on Sunday when the idea sprang into my head.

Need to know: Robin knows Starfire's real name(Koriand'r). Robin is Dick Grayson.I may not have gotten all the comic book details right so please forgive me. The song is "Cry" by Mandy Moore. I've never writtena song fic before so please bare with me. And lastly, this is all in Robin's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or thesong.

* * *

**The Moment I Saw You Cry  
**One Shot

_I'll always remember_

It was _that_ day again. It has been nine years to the day, but why then does the wound feel fresh? Maybe because a bleeding heart can never really heal. I'm a superhero, a role model and idol to every boy and girl. I'm not suppose to feel, I'm not suppose to love, I'm not suppose to hurt…I'm not suppose to remember. But I do. I don't think I'll ever forget, no matter how much I want to.

I saw them fall. I watched them die, while I did nothing. I know it's my fault, even though they say that it wasn't. I was only nine years old when it happened, but I still should have done something, anything. But I didn't…so now I am forced to relive that day for the rest of my life. The day I watched my parents die.

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

We, my mother and father and I, were part of the circus. _The Flying Graysons _we called ourselves. We were the acrobats, the daring trapeze artists who careened through the air as if we were birds in flight. Having been trained since my birth and having a natural skill for it, I joined the troop at the age of six; becoming the youngest trapeze artist to ever perform.

Only one month after I turned nine, the circus tour led us to Gotham City. It was the biggest city I had ever seen, with skyscrapers everywhere and people of every different color, shape, and size. I was especially excited because tonight was the premiere of our Human Fly Act, an acrobatic act preformed on the high wire. My parents were to go out first then I was to swing in on the trapeze and join them, little did I know that I wouldn't be doing the Human Fly Act that night, nor any night since for that matter.

I stood on the high platform impatiently awaiting my cue. My father had told me that the audience was full of special guests that night, including the multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne. But I wasn't scared, worried, or even nervous. I was ready to show Gotham City what I could do. I was ready to be the "little robin" my mother had always called me (Of course I wouldn't know until years later how well that the name would serve me).

The music suddenly started picking up. It was almost my time to fly. I gripped the trapeze bar with all my might, all I had to do was wait until my parents were in the center of the wire…and that's when I heard the sound that changed my life forever. The sound that still sends a shiver of pain, regret, and sadness down my spine. It was the sound of the high wire snapping.

I screamed and they fell. They were in the middle of the wire, right where they should have been, so there was nothing to grab, nothing to prevent what had been designed to happen. And there was nothing I could do. They fell…the two most horrible words in the human race. Moments before they perished I saw my father reach out and grab my mother's hand, signifying to the world his undying pledge of always keeping her close.

_And ended so soon_

And that was the last flight of _The Flying Graysons_. The last flight of Richard Grayson.Richard Grayson died along side his parents that day. Never again to sail through the air on imaginary wings. Never again to feel the warmth of his mother's embrace. Never again to see the pride of his father's face when he learned a new trick. Richard John Grayson was dead. Only Robin the Boy Wonder, the heartless crime fighter, was left. But if _Robin_ doesn't have a heart, then why do I sometimes want to wallow in my parent's comfort and just let out all the tears I've been wanting to shed for so long?

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark grey sky_

Without even turning around I knew someone was approaching me. The sound of the closing roof door was followed by the tale/tell footsteps. Soft. Delicate. Encouraging. Almost hesitant. It could only be one person.

"Robin?" The voice of the redheaded angel on earth spoke gently. I just kept my back to her, giving her no sigh that I recognized her presence. Had it been any other day I would have gladly accepted the princess's company but not _this_ day. _Koriand'r_ or Starfire, as she was mostly referred to, was the newest addition to the team. She didn't understand all of our "traditions" or reasons for certain things we did routinely. This was one of them. The rest of the team had learned one way or another (Beast Boy unfortunately learned the hard way, something I'm still saddened to admit) that I wanted to spend this day alone. They didn't know why or what made this day different but had enough sense to comply with my wishes. I supposed no one had told this to the Tamaranean girl.

_I was changed_

"Please, what is troubling you, my dear friend?" Two seconds and she already knew something was bothering me. Hmm, new record. I could feel her eyes looking right into me. She was right behind my now. She was moving to stand beside me. I should have turned away right then but I didn't, as with seemly everything that involved the alien girl something held me back from doing what I wanted. As soon as she had moved so she could see my face, I heard her gasp at what she saw.

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

She had seen what I never even thought _I myself _would see. She had seen the sparkling tear sliding down my cheek.

"Robin…" She cooed softly, her voice full of concern and confusion. Again I didn't even move. I just stared into the sky. Even though it was only one o'clock the atmosphere surrounding my city, Jump City, was dark, grey, and threatening; it would probably rain soon.

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

"Please…" She spoke again as I felt her hand on my shoulder. "What saddens you so?" She had moved now to stand in front of me, waiting quietly for me to explain.

"Why?" I asked, surprising even myself by speaking.

"Why, what?" How was I supposed to explain the pain I had been felling for nine years? I didn't need this right now. I had come up to the roof to escape my memories, not confront them. I needed to be alone.

"Nothing." I responded coldly. Her downfallen face was almost enough to make me change my mind and explain. Almost.

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

"Robin, can you not tell me? I just wish to help." The angel lightly pushed while reaching up and wiping away a second tear that had stained my face. The sudden contact of her hand to my face sent a shiver through my cold body.

"It's nothing, Starfire. I was just thinking." I could already hear the questions forming in her mind. But to my surprise, she didn't say anything. She just looked up into my masked eyes and sighed almost inaudibly.

"Robin…" She purred softly. I couldn't help the small flip my heart made; I had always loved the way my name rolled perfectly off her tongue. I said nothing as I waited for her to continue. But instead of a verbal response, in one swift movement she had wrapped her slender arms around my neck, embracing me in a hug.

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything...alright_

I was overcome by the sudden show of emotion but I didn't complain. I felt my whole body begin to shake as I held her close to me, dwelling in the warmth of the young woman in my arms. More tears were drifting down my cheeks to join the first two. How was this happening? I haven't cried since _that_ day. Why am I crying now? I know the answer. It's simple and complicated at the same time. It was _her_. She was doing it to me again. She was making me lose control. How this one person could affect me in such a violent manner is one thing I'll never understand.

"Robin…" I could feel her hot breath tickling me ear. "I cannot understand the pain you are experiencing, I know that. But I would gladly take your place if I could." Take my place? How could she be willing to subject herself to pain, just to save me?

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_In places no one will find_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_Baby, Cry_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_I think I saw you cry_

_The moment I saw you cry_

"But…why?" The question was out of my mouth before I had any chance to stop it. "Why would you do that for me?"

"You are in pain. I hate seeing you in pain." She replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I pulled her back so I could look her in the face.

_I wanted to know you_

"How can you do that? How can you just so willingly take my place?" I have battled psychopaths, been raised by the most stoic person on the planet, been trained by the world's best detective and still…the Tamaranean princess never ceases to confuse me.

_I wanted to know you  
__I wanted to know you_

"I can because…" She began gently. She had her eyes lock with mine giving me the feeling she could see right through my mask. At some point she had uncurled one of her arms from around my neck and had laid that hand on cheek. "…Because I love you, Robin."

I gasped as I looking down into her shining eyes. Did she just say what I thought she said? Did she just say she loved me? Before I had the chance to question further I felt soft lips placed on my own. My whole body freeze, but only for a moment, before becoming numb from the young woman's touch. I closed my eyes and let my lips part as she went for a deeper kiss. I coiled one arm carefully around her waist to keep her body close to mine and let the other hand bury itself in her scarlet locks. My skin lit up with a burning sensation while my nerves stung with cold. It was the best thing I've ever felt and, in my opinion, it ended too soon; because of the lack of oxygen Starfire pulled away from me. My eyes opened slowly to meet with the innocent green orbs I've fallen in love with. But there is question in her eyes now. How could such an amazing person fear rejection? Pausing momentarily to catch my breath, I smile and whisper into her ear, "I love you too, Kory."

I know I will never forget what happened that day. The memory will haunt me the rest of my life. But right now…that's ok. I know I will always have my guardian angel by my side. Always watching over me. Always there to light the way. Always there to comfort me when I cry.

_The moment I saw you cry_

* * *

That took alot out of me, don't know why but it did.  
Please review!

Sayanara!  
Mayday


End file.
